


Pyrokinesis

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [7]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, FLUFF ALL AROUND, Happy accidents with a christmas tree, M/M, and a nice ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Erik welcomes the new faculty member with a kind offer, unfortunately, their nice evening is interrupted by a tiny accident.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Character(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character, Erik Lehnsherr/Original Male Character(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/You
Series: Christmas Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Kudos: 26





	Pyrokinesis

Being the newest staff member of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters wasn’t the greatest feelings of all, especially not right before the winter break. You didn’t know everyone too well and were treated like a stranger who still struggled with controlling their powers. Nobody has invited you to a Christmas dinner either. You felt left out but still decided to celebrate in your own way.

You decorated your classroom, baked some cookies to melt everyone’s hearts and put up the huge Christmas tree in your room. With the strings of lights illuminating your bedroom, you felt festive joy warming up your heart.

You didn’t expect to see anyone that evening, so a muffled knock startled you. You jumped in fear and felt your stomach tied in knots, thinking about the unwanted guest.

“One second!” you spoke. You tried to calm your breath and scolded yourself for being so nervous. You wouldn’t get to know anyone at school acting this way.

You opened the door to see Erik, Charle’s best friend, standing in the entrance and smiling at you.

“I thought I heard someone else in the building,” he said softly. “Why are you all alone?”

“Well, I didn’t get invited,” you tried to say it carelessly but failed. “What about you?”

“I don’t celebrate Christmas. I planned to stay here and catch up on my reading. But maybe you would like to join me for dinner?”

You were about to accept his offer when suddenly his blue eyes grew wider and you could see a red reflection in them.

“Is the tree on fire?” he shouted and got up immediately, pulling you outside of your bedroom. You couldn’t believe your own eyes. The stress must have triggered your powers and they set the decorations on fire. You were on your way to grab something to put out the fire with when Erik gestured for a metal bucket to fly through the corridor and spill the water on your tree. “Make a wish, and I’ll save your bedroom!” he chuckled, wiping the sweatdrops away from his forehead.

“I’m so sorry,” you began, feeling silly for causing such an accident.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” he gently rubbed your shoulders with a kind smile. “Let me help you clean this up. And what about my earlier offer?”

“It still stands?”

“Of course it does,” he laughed.

“I would love to eat dinner with you.”

“I’m beyond happy to hear that, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
